Innocent Darkside
by Number 9
Summary: Sorry it took so long. Chapter 3 of Gafgarion's action packed fic UPDATED!!! Ever wondered who Mameko in FFT is? Find out here~! Or who invented Genji stuff! Many things revealed as Gafgarion continues his journey...
1. Prologue

Cantrone Academy  
  
"Master Leitbur, may I come in?" asked a servant.  
  
"You may, replied the lord, what is it?"  
  
The servant answered with a bit of worry in his voice.  
"I'm very sorry to inform you that Sir Gaff Vorick and his wife, Lady Sisteena were killed  
by Ordalian bounty hunters."   
"Their corpse were found near the senior training grounds."  
"What shall we do me lord?"  
  
Leitbur stood there and shuddered at his servant's words.  
'So they couldn't make it... Rest in peace Vorick...'  
He stormed out of his chambers and cried.   
"Alert the scouting party and bring me my war bow! Make sure that all students stay within the premises of the academy  
and tell the scouts to meet me at there, armed."  
  
The corpse of a dead woman lay lifeless outside the school walls. Master Leitbur stood there and carefully  
examined the body. She was a brunette with soft white skin, dressed in clean attire and judging by her blue satin robe  
she was wearing, she was a noble. The woman died a painless instant death, an arrow wound to her neck.  
'Sisteena... They'll pay for this...' his mind shouted at the lifeless body.  
Next to her was an unconscious boy roughly about 9 years old. The lad was dressed in simple, warm tunic and had   
short auburn hair. On his buckle, he carried a short knife with a rare 13th zodiac sign engraved into the hilt.  
'Could this be. Gafgarion?' the lord checked for any signs of life left within the boy.  
He was alive. No matter where they searched, they couldn't find the body of Gaff Vorick.  
Lord Leitbur wondered in deep thoughts of the possibilities.  
'Is it possible that the hunters took him back to Ordalia? or is he still here in Ivalice?'  
One of his scout dared to interrupt his master's long silence.  
  
"What shall we do with the boy me lord?"  
  
After moments of thinking, he answered his scout slightly irritated by his intrusion.  
"I have decided to take him in. He will study in my academy with the rest of the students."  
"Now, carry him to the boy's dormitory."  
  
The clumsy scout carried the boy on his back and took him inside.  
'He will make an excellent friend for my son Rantoul' he thought in his own silence.  
  
  
  
  
Genevieve was given a quiet funeral and Gafgarion was adopted by Leitbur and studied at Cantrone Academy.  
He remembered nothing of his past life and trained himself under the guidance of Lord Leitbur.  
Gafgarion became half brother to Leitbur's son Rantoul who he sees as his ultimate rival.  
As for his father? He was taken back to Ordalia and was imprisoned because he was framed to have   
committed treason against the crown. This is the story of Gafgarion's past life, during the 50 year war...  
  
  
Author's note  
  
Ok. Looks like a easy start.  
They don't seem to have many fics on my fav character Gaf man~!  
So I decided to write one myself. Gafgarion is actually from Ordalia in my fic.  
During the 50 year war, the leader of Ordalia's Royal Dragoons committed treason and framed it on  
Gaff Vorick a sub leader among Firewall which is an army of knights banded by civilians.  
Check out this site for information on Ordalia. Trust me. It's worth it.  
  
http://www.returnergames.com/worldbooks/fft/ordalia.html  
  
Although I had some inform me that the site sometimes doesn't work... ^^;; where they're living.  
Why do I like Gafgarion you ask? because he is cool, nice armour, effective in battle, his abilities!!!  
One side effect... He is old...   
Although in my fic he is young. Eliminating the "old" barrier.  
But not many people are a big fan of him. Wonder why?...  
Anyways. hope you enjoyed the prologue because chapter 1 isn't very far from finish. ^^  
  
As a character producer... It is my duty to give characters historical background.  
  
Baron Leitbur  
  
Age:36  
Job:Headmaster, ex-Knight captain  
  
A retired knight captain who won many victories for the crown and country.  
His onslaught was feared by many knights in battlefields. At times Leitbur's  
ambush party turned the battle tides towards their enemies as their stealth and strategies  
caught many enemies off guard. But due to a tragic accident, his whole party were engulfed   
in enemy traps and he barely escaped with a loss of arm.  
This was vital for the knight as he couldn't wield a sword, and so his majesty offered him  
a retirement to him. After that, he set up a Academy for young apprentices and taught many  
students there. He was a good friend to Vorick and Sisteena whom he once loved.  
Leitbur has adopted Gafgarion as his parents were known to be deceased.  
  
Gaff Vorick  
  
Age:32  
Job:Knight Captain  
  
Was the sub leader in Firewall ranks. He and Leitbur grew up together  
back when they were young. Although they oppose each other they were still  
good friends and tried their best to avoid meaningless battles.  
Both Vorick and Leitbur were in love with Sisteena, but only Vorick   
married her and so the love triangle was shattered.  
Since then, they haven't been in contact for 10 years.  
Vorick requested Leitbur for help when he was framed for treason and  
were hunted by bounty hunters from Ordalia. He was captured in Ivalician   
lands and his wife was killed during the struggle.  
  
(Boy) Gaff Gafgarion  
Age:9  
Job:Student/squire  
  
After losing his mother during a escape, he lost memories of his past life in Ordalia.  
He is taken in by Baron Leitbur his father's good friend and train in the academy.  
Gafgarion soon learns what had happened to his birth mother.   
He finds it difficult to express what he feels.  
He trusts no one and relies only on himself. This makes him strong and an independant  
student. He is jealous of Rantoul because he is loved by many and considers him to  
be his ultimate rival.  
  
(Boy)Rantoul (Doesn't have a last name yet...)  
Age:9  
Job:Student/squire  
  
Leitbur's only son. He has a strong sense of justice. When he first met Gafgarion  
he tried his best to be a good friend to him. But the death of Gafgarion's mother  
makes it more difficult for him to reach Gafgarion's friendship.  
He only hates Gafgarion because he is hated by him.  
As they grow, they become rivals and cherish and chance they have to fight in a  
duel.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you've read Seravy's fanfic called Born to fight you should know who Rantoul is.  
I have permission to use Seravy's character. This somehow links Born to fight with Innocent Darkside.  
This story concentrates on Gafgarion's past life during 50 year war.  
It makes him who he is in the original FFT. Please send me lots and lots of reviews!  
I'm still a newbie, and need lots of good advices from readers like yourselves.  
Well. Please look forward to my future works! ^.^  
And my other work Simon Revealed.  
  
PS: Can't help the spelling mistakes right at the moment.  
It's because this is a new laptop and they haven't installed Microsoft office.  
Those fools wanted to charge me $300 for it, and I can do it for free as soon as my   
friend gets back from his holiday trip in Korea. He should have Microsoft office.  
If you have any other alternative software I can download, contact me.  
  
Thanks readers! ^^^ 


	2. New Dawn

17 years have passed since Gafgarion came to live in the academy.  
Many of Leitbur's students have left the academy to serve their country with their lives and to see the world.  
They participated in the 50 year was back then known as the war of two giants. Most of them died at a young age.  
Gafgarion and Rantoul however were not among those casualties. They've grown into a fine knights ready to face anything.  
  
The days were nearing Autumn when Leitbur realized that he had nothing more to teach them and it was time for them to  
let them go. He was both sad and happy at this thought and didn't know how to react.   
One day he summoned them to tell them that they're trainning days in his academy were nearing to it's end.  
  
-Training Grounds-  
  
Two Squires and a Knight surrounded the Black Knight, wielding wooden swords and daggers.   
When Gafgarion gestured with his hand, they dived at him shouting their bold warcries.   
The closest squire approached with his wooden sword high above his head.  
But as his sword came down on Gafgarion, he dashed towards the young warrior with his shield and before  
the squire's sword reached him, his shield intercepted his attack, violently pushing the young soldier out of balance   
with poweful force. A shorter squire stood frozen in his defencive stance, ready to deflect the oncoming onslaught  
released by Gafgarion. The Squire desperately deflected the mighty blows and when Gafgarion saw opportunity he took his   
chances by lunging at his tired foe who found it difficult to even stand guard. As Gafgarion leapt, the squire stumbled   
backwards as he deflected the brute slash. The knight however did manage to put up a decent fight with Gafgarion.  
They clashed their swords with swift blows. His foe was attacking stronger than the other two Gafgarion thought.  
With little thought and good confidence he made a bold move. He leapt at the knight like he did with the squire.  
The knight anticipated what was coming at him so stood his ground posed to land the final stab.  
He charged his strength to land his final assault. When Gafgarion was in his range, he swung his sword with might  
slashing nothing but thin air. Puzzled at what happened he turned around only to have the tip of Gafgarion's sword on his   
neck.  
  
"You were pretty close in defeating me Giles." He praised the younger knight as he stood back in defeat.  
  
"No, you are too skilled Gaff, I really thought I had you right where I wanted but instead you dodged my attack and leapt   
right past me and would've got me in a death-blow if this was real fight." Giles praised his senior in admiration.  
  
Few steps away from them, Rantoul led by a servant came towards Gafgarion.  
"Good afternoon master Gaff" the servant addressed him politely.  
"Baron seeks your presence young master Gaff."The servant then bowed before him.  
  
"What task does he have for me that requires me and him?" he asked, pointing a finger at Rantoul who simply ignored him.  
  
"It's was a brief and short message sir, I wasn't told of any tasks but to summon you with haste."  
  
"Then let's leave immediately." He followed the servant to the masion, beside him was Rantoul who walked with silece.  
  
-Leitbur's Mansion-  
  
The servant ushered them into a panelled hall with thick woollen carpets on the floor and on the walls exquisite murals  
in which Gafgarion recognized the influence of Romanda and Ivalician painters.  
He and Rantoul was led up an oak staircase and into a long gallery where it was so dark that the wax candles  
in their silver holders had already been lit. The servant tapped on the door at the end of the gallery.  
KNOCK KNOCK...  
  
"Come in." a soft and cultured voice responded.  
Leitbur's chamber was panelled with oak in the modish ribbed-linen pattern. The polished floor was covered with  
rugs. Because the windows were small the room was dark, but candles bathed the area around the oak desk in   
a golden pool of light.  
The two knights entered his room. Gafgarion was slightly taller than Rantoul and had a long auburn hair  
and Rantoul had a short brown hair. Both knights although trained in different skills wore same training aromurs.   
A basic armour which is formed by wearing a chainmail and an overall leather armour underneath the chainmail.   
"You summoned us master Leitbur?" the two knights answered.   
Sir Leitbur sat behind the desk, one beringed hand silently drumming the desk-top whilst the other shuffled  
documents about. He looked up and smiled, his swarthy bearded face under it's flat cap losing some of it's harshness,  
though the deep-set eyes remained hard as he studied his two knights. He tugged his robe closer about him  
and leaned across the desk.  
  
"Yes... I have, please take seats." he gestured for both knights to sit on the high-backed chairs in   
front of his desk.  
The two knights sat down before their old master.  
"It's already been 14 years since you came into my academy Gafgarion. How old are you now, 23?  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Both of you are my oldest students and the most talented ones of all."  
Leitbur sighed. Something pained their beloved master and both knights asked in worried voices.  
  
"Are you alright master?" Rantoul walked towards his father.  
  
"I'm fine. You would like some wine?"  
Both nodded and the baron went over to a small desk and brought back tall stemmed Ivalician glasses.  
"I have always treated both of you as my sons." his face darkened.  
"Gafgarion sipped from his glass and stared back.  
His master gazed out the window. "I believe it is time for both of you to leave this place."  
Rantoul protested "But master, we still have much to learn."  
"You must travel to learn new things rather than staying here. You will leave tomorrow before noon."  
  
Before any of them could make yet another protest, he silenced them.  
"As your master it is required of me to let you go."  
"But before you go, you'll have a last duel in the trainning grounds today at midnight."  
Leitbur then dismissed his students. They both acknowledged this and left his chambers without further objection.  
  
"You better watch your back Rantoul." He snarled at him while they left Leitbur's manor.  
  
"Prey to your dead mother to watch it for me Gafgarion." although it was not his usual way of dealing with smart comments,  
Rantoul insulted Gafgarion with deep scars.  
  
As Rantoul mounted on his chocobo Gafgarion made a rude gesture with his middle finger and drew his sword.   
"Draw your sword now Rantoul! I want to settle this now!"  
Rantoul steered his bird towards him "Why don't you save some for tonight?" he then rode past him.  
  
-Midnight in Trainning grounds-  
  
Huge, unnatural bolts of lightning split trees with the greatest of ease, toasting the   
earth. Razor-like rain pelted the earth below. Two knights stood facing each other from distance.  
Their swords drawn. Rantoul waited in his defensive stance, sword in hand. Looking across,  
he could see Gafgarion's fiery eyes with each crack of lightning. Although they had   
trained together for many years, Rantoul and Gafgarion held a deep hatred for each other.   
Rantoul disliked the fact that Gafgarion was only interested in improving his sword   
technique. Gafgarion, on the other hand, hated Rantoul because he felt he was the favored   
student of Leitbur and so two students cherished any chance to fight each other.  
  
  
"When you're ready." said Rantoul as he shifted his stance.  
With this Gafgarion lowered his sword and flew at Rantoul releasing a constant vicious slash.  
Rantoul managed to deflect the oncoming sword and dodged out of another mighty slash.  
Seeing his opportunity, he quickly lunged at Gafgarion.  
  
"Shit!" Gafgarion cried as he tried to escape from Rantoul's sword, he was caught off guard and was stabbed in his  
left shoulder instead of his chest. Enraged, he attacked Rantoul with the force twice his previous attack.  
His vertical slash broke through Rantoul's sword and narrowly missed Rantoul himself as if it wasn't for Leitbur's  
powerful Bolt 3. Bolt of energy has freed Rantoul from Gafgarion's clutches as both of them darted out of it's destructive  
blast.  
  
  
Gafgarion managed to get back up with sword in hand.  
  
"Enough!" cried Leitbur. "The aim was to disarm your foe both of you, not to kill each other!"  
  
Gafgarion waited in his offensive stance.  
  
"resheath your weapon Gafgarion, Leitbur approached his student , you've won the bout."  
  
Gafgarion retorted "Why do you always protect him master? Haven't I been as devoted student as he?"  
His master stood in front of him with open arms to embrace his student.  
  
He whispered so no one but Gafgarion can hear.  
"It's because he is my son. Forgive me if you misunderstood, for I care about you as much as Rantoul."  
  
Gafgarion re-sheathed his sword and apologised.  
"Master. I never knew. You could have told me before, why?"  
  
"Hahaha... That is exactly why my boy. Other students will be jealous that I treat him better not because he is  
a devoted student but because he is my son." He gestured for both knights to accompany him back to his manor."  
  
"Let's go back to the manor, I'll treat you with some mulled wine as our last toast before your departure tommorrow..."  
  
That night they drank and feasted and for the first time Gafgarion made amends with Rantoul before they departed their way  
the next day.  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
I am sooooooo sorry~ ^^;;  
I said it won't take long and I seem to have taken more than soon...   
Sorry about that. It's just that I'm very busy studying in my holidays.  
Not like I'm going to uni next year or anything. But yea...  
My life sucks. But that's my problem.  
  
New Characters!!!!!  
  
Giles  
Age:20  
Job:Knight  
Made a brief appearance when he and others were trainning with Gafgarion.  
Put up a reasonably good fight with Gafgarion until he was ambushed from behind.  
Is a student from Cantrone Academy.  
  
Gaff Gafgarion  
Age:23  
Job:Black Knight  
Trained in Cantrone Academy since childhood and became one of Leitbur's finest student.  
Studied law as his major and militarism. As for his combat skills, he mastered the basic arcane arts of Night Sword  
and trained as a Black Knight.  
He is a skilled strategist and has proven to be a very capable fighter.  
In his last bout with Rantoul he has proven to be the stronger student.  
He can be easily angered when mentioned about his deceased parents although he does not remember much  
about them due to a memory loss during an escape from a group of bounty hunters and cares  
alot about what anyone say about his mother who in his clouded memories sacrificed her own life in order to save him  
taking a arrow wound to her neck. He has a strong sense of justice and will not hesitate to stop wrong doings  
whenever he sees it. Because of this, he gets into many troubles as well as making many enemies.  
  
Rantoul (Dear Seravy... What should his last name be?!!! Tell me! He was your creation~ ^^^)  
Age:23  
Job:White Knight  
Many look up to Rantoul for he is a devoted student in his studies of the holy order and militarism.  
Those who challenged him were mostly defeated and many students considered he and Gafgarion to be undefeatable  
in their academy. Rantoul not only trains his sword technique but also his mind and soul.  
He doesn't like the fact that Gafgarion only trains his sword techniques.  
He and Gafgarion became rivals. Later though he made peace with Gafgarion after their bout.  
Rantoul like Gafgarion has a strong sense of justice and can't tolerate dishonest acts or doings,  
by trying to stop the wrong and correct the faults it get's both knights into many troubles.  
  
-New things-  
Black Knight  
Job class lower than that of a Dark Knight.  
Opposite of White Knight.  
It has the same job command as the Dark Knight except it is slightly weaker.  
Black Knights wear a black traveller's cloak and brown church robes. But undeneathe the robes  
they wear thick mythril armour. They do not have the ability Dark Sword, but have Night Sword and can perform  
Black Mage spells such as Fire 2, Lightning 2, Ice 2.  
They also have accumulate.  
  
My chapter two is already in it's near completion and this time I'm not lying.  
I'm sorry for last time. Really sorry there.--;;  
I just need to let my friends read this and that to get some suggestion before it I send it in.  
But I swear it will take only a day or two in max.  
Oh and Merry Christmas~! ^^^ 


	3. Hero

After leaving the Academy, Gafgarion has travelled to Zeltennia where it was rumoured to  
have many jobs for soldiers like himself. He decided to stay awhile in a tavern called   
Merry Maiden's located not far from the castle. The tavern was almost filled with soldiers   
of different classes and travelling merchants.  
  
'I should try to find a room to settle for a week' he thought as he approached the counter.  
  
A short, skinny man who appeared to be the taverner asked him   
"What's your poison?"  
  
Gafgarion was hesistant when he was asked this as it was only his 2'nd visit to a tavern.   
He remembered his first visit at a bar at the age of 16 when he was still a knight at the   
academy. He recalled the name of the first drink he had. A Chikkar, a mixture   
of wild berries, maiden's kiss and a safe quantity of alcohol.  
  
Then he replied "Give me a Chikkar."  
  
The bartender stared and dared to laugh at Gafgarion's reply.  
  
"Har hahaha! That's a boy's drink!" Gafgarion stared at the man and wondered if it was a mistake to order anything.  
The bartender handed him a ale instead."Here yar go, try this instead lad. It's on me."  
  
Gafgarion sat next to the bartender and leaned across. "Have you any news of propostitions?"  
  
"Heard that the Ordalian bastards sieged another village far north o Ivalice."  
He then cleaned the mug with a dirty towel.  
"Be the time Nanten got ther, it jes too late fer them to save thi village from  
fire, and I hear they killed even women and urchins too. They're currently looking for experienced soldiers  
ya see."  
  
Just then Gafgarion heard yelling and struggling from the side door leading up to the   
hostelry. A young woman was being forcefully being dragged upstairs by a thief and three squires.  
  
"Get your dirty hands off me!" she demanded while landing ferocious blows on one of their  
head with her bag.  
  
"Relax... Girlie." Said one of the taller boy among the gang.  
"The flames in my belly burns hot for you."  
  
"Come with us and we'll show you a good time pretty lady." Said the thief.  
  
Gafgarion was surprised that no-one tried to stop them. Even amused by how other soldiers ignored  
the loud screaming and cursing.  
  
"They're Norreys Passerel's pests." The bartender whispered as he noticed Gafgarion's   
stare."He's a poweful, wealthy merchant livin here in Zeltennia. Rumours say though that he   
is also found owning a black market which associates with the Ordalian Leaders!"  
"If thier usual business with the tavern wench wasn't enough, they have to harass one o mine  
customers,damn those dogs!"  
  
"Why doesn't lord Goltana enforce the matter?" Gafgarion pushed back his stool and stood   
up, his hands clenching into a pair of iron, gauntlet fists.  
  
"Steady lad!" cried the taverner. "It's not good to anger those hot blooded fools, especially when they're   
lusting for trouble! I woulda bludgened their dirty faces wi me frying pan here if they weren't working fer  
that bastard Passerel!" The short bartender hissed and in his hand he gripped his genuine mythril frying pan  
but gritted his teeth as he dared not to lay a blow to their heads.   
  
"I wouldn't care even if they worked for the king!" Gafgarion retorted then strolled towards   
the thieves.  
  
"I'll have my escorts punish you for this vile act if you do not let me go!" The woman was now flushed  
with anger.  
  
"It's ok. We can have fun with your other lady friends when they get here..."  
  
She then kicked one of them in between the croutch.  
  
"Argh @%$%ing Bitch!" screamed the squire and as his young comrade squirmed and swore, the leader of   
the four delivered a swift blow on the woman's side.  
  
"You'll do as we say!" and with that the woman fell to the ground helplessly.  
  
Gafgarion dashed past others and threw a full swing at their leader.  
His punch had given their surprised leader both shock and extraordinary pain on his jaw   
as he was lifted off the ground and landed a good few paces backwards. The other three   
stood there dumbstruck at the sight of their fallen leader.  
Realizing he was caught off guard, the thief limply stood up clutching his left jaw.  
Gafgarion cried out triumphantly.  
"Men picking on a helpless girl... You'll do nothing of the sort!"  
  
Their leader drew out his dagger and shouted at his men.  
"Wat yoo waiting for fools, Ge him!" his voice was cut due to his fractured jaw.  
With this command the three drew their daggers and charged directly at Gafgarion.  
  
Gafgarion ran out of the tavern  
  
"Got you! You rat!" cried one of the squire as he swung his dagger horizontally at  
Gafgarion's head. He narrowly missed as Gafgarion ducked the reckless attack and  
didn't hesitate to seize the opportunity for a counter attack with his iron fist.  
It happened all so fast as Gafgarion suddenly turned towards the Squire throwing a well aimed   
punch on the Squire's head and the Squire was caught off guard as he tried in   
vain effort to stop before the mean encounter. As nose met gauntlet it exploded   
with blood and sent him flying backwards.  
  
Just as he was feeling too confident, there was a sharp pain on the back of his left   
shoulder. He felt the sharp dagger bit into his rough skin and blood seeped out the wound   
and made a small patch of red on Gafgarion's tunic.   
The Squire slowly stepped back in fear as he realised he had angered his foe.  
Gafgarion slowly removed the dagger from his shoulder and was running forward, dagger   
in hand. He watched in horror as his enemy moved quickly, the macabre dance of   
the executioner. He suddenly switched the dagger from one hand to the other, swereved  
and, as he did, drove the blade deep into the stomach. Gafgarion then whirled around,  
sword drawn, bringing it down in a sweeping cut, slicing into Squire's neck.  
  
"Gah..."  
  
The squire collapsed on to the mud-strewn cobbles of the town. Gafgarion wiped  
his blade on the squire's jerkin and re-sheathed it.  
  
"Die Asshole!" he had forgotten about the blood nosed Squire who already had his sword high above his head.  
Gafgarion swore under his breath 'Shit!' as he tried with effort to dodge the death-blow.  
But as he prepared to meet his end, the Squire's body stood there, his sword still high above his head and  
he suddenly dropped his sword. As his body fell lifelessly, a samurai appeared before him wielding a beautifully  
crafted katana. The man helped him up.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life sir, Gafgarion thanked the samurai, You are?"  
  
The samurai re-sheathed his weapon "My name is Kibagami Genji of Genji clan swordsman."  
"And no, I'd like to thank you for showing courage in standing up to those men while the others stayed quiet."  
The man had a long, black silky hair and wore a black swordsman's clothes instead of a samurai's armour and on  
his belt he carried two beautiful katana.   
"I hope our paths cross again..." and he left.  
  
As people started to gather around the scene of battle the thief was already making  
his way out of the tavern still clutching his jaw.  
"Yoo'll bay por dis!" The thief exclaimed as he ran away into the crowds.  
  
Couple of chemists ran to the wounded men and found the courage to give them phoneix downs.   
They were led off by the local sheriff with his band of archers who arrived at the scene.  
The Taverner was now shouting at the thugs who were being led off by archers.  
"And don't come back you hear?!!" He whirled his frying pan victoriously.  
  
Gafgarion made his way back inside through a terrified crowd. The woman lay  
there on the hard floor unconcious.  
  
'Great, he thought to himself, What am I going to do with her?'  
  
He gently carried her upstairs.  
  
"Hello~! My name is Arha, I'll be looking after the inn while father is away!"  
"Aww sweet, are you two engaged?"  
"It will be 80 gil per night!" cried a cheerful 18 year old red head.  
  
Gafgarion's face suddenly flushed with red and couldn't find the right words  
to protest.  
  
"N...No! It's not like that" he protested.  
"We're not engaged and... I'll be staying for at least a week."  
He handed her 560 gil.  
  
"Wow, you two must be very busy if your going to stay that long!"  
  
"It's NOT LIKE THAT!" Gafgarion faced the wall and shouted at the girl.  
"Follow me!" said the girl excitedly as she led them to a room next to her own.  
  
"There is only one bed in this room sooooo Have Fun!" she giggled as she banged the door behind him.  
  
The room was clean although little dark. Gafgarion struck a tinder and lit the six branched  
candelabra on the small table. The air was thick with sweet fragrants of  
jasmine and lavender. The room had but only one bed and Gafgarion sighed  
as he laid her down on the bed. He studied her for the first time since he  
saved her from the theives. Her blonde hair fell in tresses to her shoulders   
and had ivory-pale face slightly flushed. Her dress was of turquoise-coloured  
silk, bright and soft as the evening sky. It belled out full from her hips,  
and all the skirt was embroidered with thin silver threads and seed pearls  
and tiny crumbs of crystal, so that it glittered softly, like rain in April.  
He was astonished at her beauty and had to force himself to study a portrait   
of an old mage very closely to save himself from blushing.  
  
"What was I thinking?"  
  
He sat down on the stool and took of his traveller's cloak now dirtied from the previous fight  
and admired the artwork of Mameko a young travelling artist, and a forgotten banner,   
the head of the white dragon. He wondered to himself.  
"I thought there was no-one who cared about the Royal Dragoons..." as he took off his   
heavy armour and threw it on the floor.   
The pain on his shoulder had began to disturb the warrior as he  
tried to lie on the solid floor. From his war belt he took out a clear  
blue liquid stored in a small glass jar and gulped it down. As the liquid   
entered his body he began to feel a burn on his knife wound and slowly  
noticed the potion taking effect as great warmth overwhelmed him and  
left him only a faint scar on his shoulder. He blew out the light,then   
crashed onto the floor and soon fell asleep.  
  
-Author's note-  
Told you that wouldn't take long~  
Urchin is a word used for a mischievous or needy child.  
For those who wish to learn more about the states in Ordalia and   
some history visit this site. http://www.returnergames.com/worldbooks/fft/fft_ihistory.html  
That will give you some fresh start. ^^^  
  
-New Character-  
  
Kibagami Genji  
Age:26  
Job:Swordsman  
  
The famous wondering swordsman is finally revealed in the fic!  
He is the creator of the best samurai equipments, the Genji stuff.  
As the finest swordsman from clan Genji his skills with the katana is legendary  
only few have been able to put up a worthy challenge with Kibagami.  
Those few who challenged his swordsmanship and survived were Balbanes Beoulve,  
Cidolfas Orladu, Ailis Oaks, and Vormav Tingel.  
He in a waundering swordsman and looks for new challenges, and adventures.  
In the 50 year war he had been a great leader of the Touten army who marched against   
the Ordalians in their own lands. He is known to have died in Cura where his entire force  
was ambushed by the Firewall Elite, although there was no visual sighting of the swordsman's  
corpse. Toutens early victorys were soon forgotten by people of Ivalice as Hokuten and   
Nanten became victorious in the later battles.  
Some called him the Master of all blades, for he was also a master smith as well as master  
swordsman. Some claim that he has gone back to his home lands in Romanda while others  
claim that he has been taken prisoner by Ordalian order.  
No one knows of his exact whereabouts or his resting place.  
  
Arha Otlis  
Age:18  
Job:Inn keeper  
  
Made a brief appearance in the 2nd chapter. She takes care of her father's hostilery  
while he is gone to Lionel. Nothing much is known about this cheerful, young maiden yet...  
  
Gareth Seamuer  
Age:43  
Job:Taverner (And yes! Such word does exist! I have read it in a book once. Called Demon  
Archer by P.C.Doherty.)  
Yet another new face to my fic.  
He lost his entire family during the evacuation from Pello, a city once existed far to the  
north east lands of Ivalice borders until it was destroyed by Ordalian armies.  
Now works in Merry Maidens serving ales to his customers. He hears of many fantastic tales  
from his customers and knows many secrets about the politics of Ivalice.  
He is a valuble subject to many who seeks informations for just about anything.  
  
Beautiful, mysterious Woman  
Age:20  
Job:Unknown  
  
She has been saved by Gafgarion from Norreys' henchmen when they tried to harass her.   
Gafgarion doesn't know who she is, but he shows little interest to find out.  
  
Norreys Passerel  
Age:46  
Job:Death Merchant  
  
He is nicknamed the death merchant as he deals with illegal weaponry dealings in Romanda and Ordalia.  
Not only does he sell weapons, he sells valuable classified information to Ordalian leaders.  
He is claimed to have a wide brach of trade from all three empires, he deals weapons, drugs, assasins,  
mercenaries, bounty hunters, slaves, informations, whores and other illegal activities one can imagine.  
Though many thugs,theives and cunning citizens know of this, they dare not point a finger of accusation to lord Passerel   
as he can send his personal assasins to kill his victims. Even lord Goltana of Zeltennia does nothing to harm   
lord Passerel instead protects him in time of trouble as he is constantly bribed with gold and women,   
but because Passerel also holds a secret which may endanger his current position. Lord Goltana's secret is only known to  
Ruvelia, Passerel, a survivor of Royal Dragoons, and himself.  
There is not much lord Passerel does not know in Ivalice as he has cunning spies throughout Ivalice and some parts   
of Ordalia. Lord Passerel is liked by many in Ordalia.  
  
-New Stuff-  
Royal Dragoons  
A force once known as Royal Dragoons were a band of Lancers who swore to protect lord Goltana and follow his orders   
without question even if it meant their own death. They are the most skilled lancers one can witness and   
Ordalians feared them. Although their numbers were barely 100, these lancers prove to be lot more powerful in  
force. One of their greatest victory was set in Ordalian plains where they defeated 400 troops in battle.  
Their leader a Dragon Lord was able to call many dragons to march with them as they faced Ordalia in battle.  
Nothing much is known, these troops have been known to be slaugtered in Nalseau Fort City.  
Their banner the head of the white dragon can be found in Merry Maidens hostilery rooms and  
Gareth's tavern downstairs has the same banner hung up on the wall.  
  
Dragon Lord  
A masterless lancer with the ability to call dragons to aid him in battles.  
They are very rare in three empires. The legend claims of a man and a woman born from a dragon.  
These men were later called Dragon Lords and womens Dragoner for their profession with dragon tongue.  
They understand the speech of the ancient and is able to talk to dragons while not getting themselves eaten  
other then that, Dragon Lords (men) have acquired a divine skill with a spear and has the force of a three Lancers grouped   
together. Dragoners (women) are slightly weaker than Dragon Lords in combat, but nevertheless they have acquired the  
ability of elemental breath as well as their dragon tongue ability.  
Before the 50 year war, there use to be a small colony of Dragon folks in the borders of Ordalia and Ivalice but  
their race was annhilated by the both forces as they feared their opposition may hold them in their service.  
Now, only but few exist among normal citizens. There have been almost 20 different Dragon folk the authorities have   
sighted.   
  
Foo~ That was lots.  
I wonder who'd read my fic anyway. Judging by the lack of reviews. T___T  
Well. I'll write until I have many fans out there who wants to read "The Next Chapter" every once a week~!  
^^^ Good Bye! And happy new year to all of you~ ^^^  
  
PS: I still haven't got Microsoft Word, but I'll have it installed in my new laptop as soon as that  
fat technician comes back from his holiday trip!  
Bye~! ^^^ 


	4. Mameko's escorts

-Passeral Mansion-  
  
"So you've failed..." Norreys sipped from his glass "and you've lost 3 new recruits..."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but there was an accident." Alcest stood across the room, near   
the door with his left hand on the hilt of his dagger.  
  
"You disappoint me Alcest... if you had thought with your head instead of between   
your crotches you would not have failed." He studied Alcest and realizing that he   
was prepared to escape he laughed scornfully. "Discard your weapon and take a   
seat, you wouldn't have gotten far even if you took me hostage."  
  
Alcest knew the place was surrounded with guards and placed his dagger on the   
table beside the wine bottle.  
  
"A wise decision... For that I'll give you a last chance to retrieve the girl."  
Norreys nodded and ordered. "Leave us..." and with his command a ninja appeared   
in front of Alcest, his cold blades drawn and poised a centimeter away from   
Alcest's neck ready to deliver his deathblow. Alcest almost stumbled backwards   
as he encountered the ninja. Unlike the ninja, the merchant was not hostile.   
He seemed curious, almost friendly, The Prince of Darkness. Alcest suspected   
Norreys would have been flattered, not offended. Norreys could as easily doom him  
with a smile as with a curse.  
  
Norreys was gnawing on a chicken leg, watching Alcest all the while.  
Are you ready now?" he asked.  
  
Alcest nodded.   
"Good... Lord Goltana needs him dead in order to conceal his small secret and to  
do that we need the girl if we want to catch him."  
  
"Everything was working as planned sir, except when a knight intervened."  
  
"I'll have no excuses Alcest. Take the mercenaries stationed in the hall   
they should be able to take care of any who dare to foil my plans."   
Norreys signaled him to leave.  
  
"I will not fail you me lord" as Alcest turned to leave he was called back.  
  
"I almost forgot."  
  
"Yes me lord?"  
  
"Don't come back. Alive if you fail."  
  
-Merry Maidens-  
  
Heavy rain pelted down on the monastery grounds as group of soldiers   
advanced towards them. 'Crest of the black lion... Lord Goltana's men.'   
he thought as he unsheathed his sword. Accompanied by two squires he   
rushed outside to aid the knightress. 'A good opportunity to make money...'   
"Kill them, Kill them all! Don't leave any survivors!" Gafgarion's war cry   
had it's desired effect. 2 soldiers started to back down in fear.   
  
"Vlad, we weren't informed Gafgarion was among them?!" the youngest archer   
looked worried as he pleaded his leader to abort their mission.   
  
The knight yelled at his young comrade "Shut up Kal! or I'll have you court   
marshaled!"   
  
Seeing the opportunity the knightress offered them to retreat. "You don't   
have to sacrifice your lives captain. Withdraw your men."   
  
The knight replied "Naive, just hand over the princess or that beautiful   
face of yours will be scarred forever."   
  
Gafgarion dashed past the knightress "Rad, Ramza prepare to engage in combat."  
  
Gafgarion awoke to find himself lying on a bed by himself. 'It was a dream...'  
he still remembered the battle scene too vividly to forget .'Was it real?' he   
wondered but found no reason to be thinking about such things and reached for   
his armor to realize that his armor had been stacked neatly on the table   
rather then being scattered on the floor as usual.  
  
'It must have been the girl.' He realized then that there was no sign of the   
woman. The door swung open with a loud thud as the red head brought breakfast   
for Gafgarion. She paused for a moment in the doorway, for she had an actor's   
innate sense of timing.   
  
"Finally! I thought you'd never wake up." she pushed the trolley towards him.  
  
"How long have I slept?" he asked .  
  
"It was 1:50 the last time I checked with Joshua..." She gave him a loaf of bread.  
"Here, cut yourself trenchers while I finish cooking the sausages."  
  
Breakfast was the day's dubious meal, not quite respectable, for people were   
supposed to be able to satisfy themselves with a heavy dinner and a lighter   
supper. Hunger was a more powerful motivation than convention, though and only   
a few stalwart souls did not break their night's fast with meat or cheese or   
roasted chestnuts. He watched in curiosity as he couldn't help but notice   
that there was no where to cook the sausages in this room. Just as he was   
about to remind her, he ceased himself from uttering the slightest of noise   
which may have broken her concentration. He sensed magical force gather, and   
listened as she chanted incantation under her breath her eyes were softly   
closed as her mind was focused on a spell bound to bend and disrupt the balance  
and order of element to fit her purpose. When enough energy was gathered she   
released it, channeling from her mind to her frying pan which now glowed red.   
  
Gafgarion was fascinated with what he saw "You're quite a mage to use magic so   
freely like that!"   
  
The red head shrugged "I suppose its inheritance from my parents who used to be   
mages back when they served the crown."   
  
The hot glow from frying pan had caught Gafgarion's eyes once again.   
"Won't the intense heat damage your frying pan?" he asked.   
  
"No, because this one is made from mythril. Mythril can withstand intense heat   
while the sausages are being cooked, I think it's same with mythril armor.   
Although mythril is not damaged when being blasted with a concentrated fire   
spell, the soldier wearing the armor is still inflicted with serious burns."  
  
"You surprised me, how do you know all this?"  
  
She giggled as she replied "To any girl who has honed her art of cooking for   
at least a decade, that is part of their common knowledge."  
  
The aroma of frying sausages was a lure Gafgarion couldn't resist. He wondered   
what price he'd be paying for this tasty fare. She answered him as if she read   
his mind. "I would normally charge you 200Gil, but it's already paid for."  
  
Gafgarion had no memory of paying the girl "I'm sorry but I don't remember   
paying for it, you must be mistaken."  
  
She served his breakfast "Your lady friend paid me before she left with some   
group of knights. They left very early this morning."  
  
"She left? I see..." His face remained impassive, but she thought she could   
detect a glint of faint disappointment in those dark azure eyes.   
  
To break the long silence she asked "So, why did you come to Zeltennia?"  
  
"I'm looking for proposition as a soldier, but I guess I'll need to raise some   
money to purchase better weapons and a chocobo."  
  
The red seemed interested at Gafgarion's adventurous future. "I'm sure Gareth   
our taverner should've heard about some new jobs by now, why not go pay him a   
visit?" she said as she served him his morning fast.   
  
"Thanks I'll do that." And with that he began to scoff down his hearty meal.   
It was the most delicious meal he had in days while staying in other lodgings   
where he was served with turnip soup and an ugly piece of Bulgus bread. After   
finishing his meal he quickly changed into his black robes and went downstairs   
to the tavern.  
  
In the tavern Gareth was already busy serving his early customers with flagons   
of ale when Gafgarion came down to meet him. As he approached Gareth greeted   
him, still boasting about what happened yesterday.   
"Good morning lad! You put up quite a show yesterday!"  
  
"I only did what was necessary." Although he tried to remain calm, inside he   
was flattered.   
  
"I'll be careful though if I was you right now, becuz lord Passerel is not   
going to forget what you did to his hounds."  
With that he gave Gafgarion a flagon of ale also, filled to the brim.   
  
Gafgarion hid his grin in the depths of his cup   
"I promise I'll bear that in mind."   
  
The tavern seemed to be never deserted. Gafgarion saw 3 travelling   
merchants comparing their good wares just beside a group of black mages who   
sat whilst smoking their pikrdz. He often wondered how their eyes   
glowed like they did and sometimes he'd imagine they weren't human at all.   
When he suddenly realized one of them was returning his gaze with that empty   
glowing stare, he quickly turned to face Gareth who stood there watching.   
  
"I bet she fancies you lad."   
  
When he heard this he was shocked. "How do you know it's a she?" he asked   
Gareth curiously,   
  
"I'm not sure you noticed it since ya were busy staring into their eyes,   
but they can be easily compared if you look at their hair length."  
  
It was then that there was an uncomfortable silence among the Black Mages   
and Gafgarion as their gaze was now upon him. Gafgarion froze as he noticed   
that they all had long hair and was now all giggling at his stare.   
  
Watching with a knowing grin, Gareth nudged Gafgarion with his elbow as he   
whispered "I see that they ALL fancies you lad, that's some incredible luck   
you have their with ladies."   
  
Gafgarion quickly changed the subject "Gareth I was erm..." well wondering if you   
heard any of any proposition recently." As Gafgarion had hoped Gareth forgot   
about the ladies and started to boast about the jobs he heard. However only   
one caught his ears.   
  
"As a matter of fact I have one from the mayor himself." The taverner leaned   
across the counter "You've heard of the traveling artist Mameko?"   
  
Gafgarion had heard of this Mameko before. Artist true to his craft. In many   
rich mansions or grand cathedral he had visited there was at least one or two   
artworks by Mameko even including the one found in his own academy   
"The boy who starved" a painting drawn by Mameko was hung up on Leitbur's chamber.   
"Yes," he replied.   
  
"Well, I hear that he has recently finished yet another master piece in master   
Serlo's mansion. He claims that he will travel to Fort Eswalt next. Master Serlo   
is concerned for his safety, so he is looking for a well experienced soldier to   
accompany him during his travel. He is willing to pay 8000gils and he needs a   
soldier fast."   
  
Gafgarion seemed puzzled. "Why doesn't master Serlo allow Nanten knights to   
escort him? Or since Mameko is traveling to Fort Eswalt, why not request   
escorts from Touten knights?"   
  
Gareth pulled him closer to the bar and whispered so only Gafgarion can hear   
"Rumor has it that our good mayor is being closely watched by the prince's spies,   
because he is under suspicion of treason. Lord Goltana believes that he shook   
hands with Touten for some dark matters who knows what. But what ever it is,   
it had Goltana frightened enough to hire the most cunning rogues residing at   
the undergrounds of Zeltennia."   
  
"So your saying that the mayor doesn't trust Nanten but can't request escorts   
from Touten because that would increase the suspicion regardless of whether he   
really is committing treason or not."   
  
Gareth searched for any eavesdropper.   
"Keep it bit quieter, yes that'd be the right conclusion."   
  
Gafgarion couldn't help wondering how a ordinary taverner know so much about  
Ivalice's underworld. "How do you know all this?" he asked.   
  
The taverner spoke in a louder but yet still quiet whisper.   
"Vicar of Hell frequents this bar when he has troubles with the guards to hide   
in my tavern, there is not a single crime that he doesn't know about and no   
criminal leaves Zeltennia without his permission."   
  
Speaking in a more casual tone Gareth asked "So you willing to accept?"   
  
without hesitation he answered "I'll take up the offer."   
  
"Good when you're ready Arha will meet you here in half an hour."   
  
When Gafgarion went upstairs to retrieve his things a girl in white robes   
left the party of black mages and stood before Gareth. "You sure you're   
going to leave us lass? The place will be darn quiet with you gone."  
  
The girl didn't hesitate long before she answered. "I'll miss you too Gareth."   
She leaned over and kissed his cheeks.   
  
Gareth frowned and sighed "Alright then, ye take care of yerself now lass!   
And I hope you find your dad Arha."  
-Author's note-  
  
Whew~ That was a very long chapter. Not as exciting but crucial for the   
upcoming surprises I have in store. Not many reviews!  
(Does a Lilsheepi-like frown) I'm lil discouraged to say the least.   
If your reading my fic then plez do give me some reviews because that's   
what keeps me writing more interesting fics.  
  
Bulgus Bread  
A peasant's daily source of nutrition made of the most common vegetation in   
Ivalice called Dwlona plant. The bread is cheap and tasteless to say the least.   
If not eaten within a day or two the bread will start to smell foul, taste bit   
sour and slight grayish color will be visible.  
  
Pikrdz  
Unlike opium sold in black markets, Pikrdz are proven harmless to anyone's   
respiratory system. In fact most black mage smokes pikrdz because they clear   
one's mind and help restore mp. Not to mention black mages have a contest held   
each year in Gariland magic city where they breathe out pikrdz smoke in a   
interesting shapes of all kind. Gandalf the grey is a common user of pikrdz   
yet a champion in the pikrdz contests.  
  
Cherov sauce  
Equivalent of BBQ sauce. They are found in deserts and are normally consumed   
by Bombs and Grenades inhabiting the area. It is said that the hot spice of   
this vegetation is the main source of their undying flame. Without it they   
become very hostile to any nearby unfortunate victims. Only the skilled   
herbalists has authorizations to extract wild cherovs in the deserts as some   
may carry poison if not ripe.  
  
Selzamar Serlo  
  
Age:47  
Job: Mayor  
  
He is a well respected mayor. Lord Goltana suspects him of treason against him,   
although no one knows Goltana's dark secrets. As master Serlo's clerks   
investigate the fall of Royal Dragoons he is gaining knowledge of what may   
have caused their downfall which could be relevant to Goltana's secrets.   
The prince is keeping close watch on him.  
  
Elhadred Mameko  
  
Age:?  
Job: Artist  
  
Famous artist of Ivalice. His name is known in Ordalia as well as few states   
in Romanda though very few has actually had the honor of meeting him in person.   
Some claim that he is a phantom while some believe he has mastered the art of   
invisibility. Other than his paintings, not much is known about the artist himself.  
  
Alcest Cranston  
  
Age:30  
Job:Thief  
  
Norreys Passerel's best thief and his ticket to the undergrounds of Ivalice.   
Alcest organises every bidding his master requires from him. He is very quick   
in understanding ones minds and how they work. With his every ounce of cunning   
he has survived while serving Norreys. He will stop at nothing to acheive his   
masters wishes partly for the money and for his own life.  
  
Well that takes care of that chapter~  
Oh almost forgot! If you have any spare time go and read Two sides of a coin.   
It is also about a Dark Knight. Although it's short. Everyone needs   
something to fuel their motivation and to writers its reviews.   
  
Thanks again~! For reading my fic! ^_^ 


End file.
